The Little Songstress 2: Returns to the Lakeside
Cast: *Ariel as Azura (Fire Emblem Fates) (NOTE: Human form is played by Azura's normal form and Dragon form is playing Mermaid form) *Prince Eric as Ike (Fire Emblem) *Baby Melody as Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Melody as Female Kana (Fire Emblem Fates) (NOTE: Human form is played by Female Kana's normal form and Dragon form is playing Mermaid form) *Sarah Crewe (Princess Sarah) as herself (Female Kana's friend) *Sebastain as Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Flounder (Young) as Splodge (Blinky Bill) *Flounder (Adult) as Freddy Ferret (Barnyard) *Scuttle as Reggie (Free Birds) *Max the Sheepdog as Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Tip the Penguin as Geon (King of the Monsters) *Dash the Walrus as Beetle Mania (King of the Monsters) *Handsome Boy as Shigure (Fire Emblem Fates) *King Triton as Omnimon (Digimon) *King Triton's Guards played by Alphamon, Craniamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Examon, Gallantmon, Gankoomon, Jesmon, Kentaurosmon, Leopardmon, Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon (Digimon) *Ariel's Sisters played by Lucina, Severa, Nah (Fire Emblem Awakening), Layla, Eudora and Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) *Morgana as Ultimecia (Final Fantasy) *Cloak and Dagger as King Ghidorah and MechaGodzilla (Godzilla) *Undertow (Large) as Ridley (Metroid) *Undertow (Small size) as Gwangi (Valley of Gwangi) *Undertow's various transformations played by Mammothmon, Parrotmon, SkullGreymon and Sinduramon (Digimon) *Chief Louis as Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *Carlotta as Mio Minato (Aikatsu Friends) *Grimsby as Simon Belmont (Castlevania) *Harold the Seahorse as Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Mother Penguin as Giffany (Gravity Falls) *Baby Penguin as Ai (Glitter Force Precure) *Hammerhead Shark as Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *5 Penguins as Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Jet Jaguar and King Caesar (Godzilla) *Sea Creatures as Various Animals (Dumbo and The Lion King), Birds (Rio and Rio 2) and Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon) *Merpeople as Heroes and Heroines (Fire Emblem, Castlevania, Mobile Legends: Bang Bang, Aikatsu Series, The Legends of Zelda) *Whale as Toothless (How to Train your Dragon) *Dolphin as Stormfly (How to Train your Dragon) *Trumpeters as Mammoths (Brother Bear) *Drummers as Spix Macaws (Rio 2) Gallery: Full Portrait Azura.png|Azura as Ariel 340px-Ike Vanguard Legend Face.png|Ike as Prince Eric Diamond_Destiny.png|Diamond Destiny as Baby Melody Kana normal.png|Female Kana as Melody Sarah Crewe.jpg|Sarah Crewe as herself 1923 BingBong InsideOut 501 copie.jpg|Bing Bong as Sebastian Reggie turkey free birds.png|Reggie as Scuttle Classifiedwolf.png|Classified as Max the Sheepdog Evil Wiki - Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Hammerhead shark Splodge.jpg|Splodge as Flounder (Young) Freddy the Ferret.png|Freddy Ferret as Flounder (Adult) Geon.gif|Geon as Tip The Penguin FF8 Ultimecia.png|Ultimecia as Morgana Chanticleer (from Rock-A-Doodle).jpg|Chanticleer as Chef Louis Charaimg mio02.png|Mio Minato as Carlotta Giffany-gravity-falls-41.7.jpg|Giffany as Mother Penguin Beetlemania.png|Beetle Mania as Dash the Walrus King-Ghidorah-featured.jpg|King Ghidorah as Cloak 220px-Mechagodzilla_original_Showa_version.jpg|Mechagodzilla as Dagger 340px-Shigure_Uplifting_Artist_Face.png|Shigure as Handsome Boy Ai-main.png|Ai as Baby Penguin Omnimon_b.jpg|Omnimon as King Triton Godzilla-2.jpg|Godzilla as Penguin 1 Dragon_03_stormfly.png|Stormfly as Dolphin Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoof Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Fire Emblem Fates Category:Princess Sarah (1985) Category:Fire Emblem Category:Aikatsu Friends Category:Emmaleigh Belmont